I wasn't expecting that
by blauhoernchen55
Summary: Eric wasn't expecting her to take a chance on him. Inspired by the song of Jamie Lawson.


Inspired by the song of Jamie Lawson.

* * *

I sit at the edge of the bed, lacing my boots. I'm on my way to see you and my mind drifts back in time….

…There had been an uproar at the factionless sector, which we had been able to defeat. On the way back I pass fellow Dauntless, some guarding prisoners, some simply walking back like me and others looking after the injured. There is a young woman, her leg must be injured. She limps heavily and apparently it must be too hard to walk on her own, since she sits down on a pile of bricks. I've seen her before. She had smiled at me the other day. A sweat smile that led my heart beat wildly.

I hadn't expected that.

But now, her face it's contorted in pain. Walking over to her, I pull her up, supporting her weight and together we continue our way home. Once we are at the compound I accompany her further, until we reach the infirmary. Sitting her down on an unoccupied bed I call for some of the docs, so she will get the help needed and when I bend down to help her to lay back, she gives me a light kiss on my cheek. It was a delicate kiss anyone could have missed.

I wasn't expecting that.

I think it's just your way to say thank you. It's you being you, still too much Amity in you. Did I misread the sign? Your left leg is bandaged and you are again limping when I come across you on the way to the pit the other day. I ask how you are doing and when I'm about to continue my way, your hand slips into mine.

I wasn't expecting that.

We celebrate the defeat of the factionless together. All of Dauntless is at the pit, having fun. As the evening continue you get more and more tired. The injury and the medications taking their toll until I find you asleep at my shoulder. Since I don't know where you are living I carry you home to my apartment and put you down on my bed. Covering you up, I lay down alongside you. The next morning, when you wake up, you smile at me and you say:

"I wasn't expecting that."

I never think it will last, I am convinced love isn't meant to last. But you simply keep coming home to me and I ask myself how I deserve somebody like you.

I wasn't expecting that.

Then one night when I am about to drift off to sleep I hear you whisper: "I love you, Eric." Half asleep as I am, I almost missed it. There isn't any fear in your voice, when you say these words. You are so much more dauntless then me. A year has gone and you are still by my side. How do I deserve you?

I wasn't expecting that.

It is spring as I marry you and soon it's not just the two of us any longer. First there is Emily. She reminds me so much of you. Brave, cheerful. Then there is Mike. He too his brave but whenever he gets insecure he hides behind anger and is glaring at everyone. I wished he wouldn't coming after me in this part. You help him, though, as you helped me and he finally comes out of his shell, making friends and having fun and always looking out for his little brother. Danny is cheerful but he prefers to read. He climbs up to the roof to sit there lost in his book. When choosing day comes, he transfers to Erudite as Emily is now Amity. We visit them every time on visiting day. Fraction before blood be damned. Three kids up and gone.

I wasn't expecting that.

You haven't felt well for some time and so we go to Erudite to get you checked out. You had to stay there the night and now I am on my way to you. When I reach your room Danny is already there. He gives me a hug and he whispers: "Dad, it's come back again."

For the next day our whole family is sitting with you and keeping you company. I enjoy having them there as I can tell so do you. We went through this before. We can do it again, right? So, when you close your eyes, you take my heart by surprise.

I wasn't expecting that.

* * *

AN

Thanks to all of you who rewied this little story so far. It's wildy different from what I normally do, but it kept coming back to me whenever I tried to continue my other stories, so I had to write it down. It was just persistant like that.

Hi divergenfandom!

Thanks for reviewing. I wanted to send you a PM, but since that wasn't possible I'll anwer your quesstion here: You are right in your guess, that Eric's wife dies in the end. I wanted to stick to the song albeit it's a sad ending, id wouldn't be the same if I changed it.


End file.
